No puede ser
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. El amor de su vida simplemente no era para ella...aunque le doliera aceptarlo y tuviera un monton de sueños rotos. Reviews!


Hola!

Regresé con un fic un poco triste…básicamente habla sobre cómo se sintió Hermione en el sexto libro. Podría decirse que se ubica a mediados de MP, pero ha variado un poco la historia y sus sentimientos no son exactamente correspondidos. No les cuento más…

**"No puede ser****"**

_"No puede ser…"_

La joven miraba fijamente hacia fuera, mientras las gotas de lluvia escurrían lentamente por la ventana. Exactamente igual que su estado de ánimo. Las lágrimas rasaban sus ojos marrones, aunque ella hiciera todo lo posible por detenerlas. Una y otra vez.

_"No creí que…"_

Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Ahh, sí. Un hombre. De hecho, el mismo de siempre. Aquel pelirrojo testarudo. Sólo que ahora era definitivo. Nunca había llorado por él. Nunca había llorado por nadie. No empezaría ahora.

Sola. Sumida en sus pensamientos. En la intimidad de su habitación que, por el momento, le ofrecía un resguardo seguro contra el mundo exterior. Por el momento. Porque ni siquiera la habitación era solo suya. También era de "ella".

_"Yo pensaba que…"_

Esbozo una débil y triste sonrisa. Cualquiera que la viera no la hubiera reconocido, así, con los ojos rojos. Así, con su cabello enmarañado aún más que de costumbre. Así, con su cara pálida y sus mejillas sin color. Ella no era ella. No en ese momento. Ni en muchos más que vendrían. La sorpresa, el desconcierto y el enojo habían dado paso a la tristeza y a la melancolía. En ese momento, no pensaba. No quería pensar. Pues sólo llegaría una y otra vez al mismo lugar.

_"No puede ser…"_

Y aún podía escuchar los latidos rápidos y desacompasados de un corazón. De un corazón roto en pedazos. El suyo. Se abrazó las rodillas y las atrajo hacia su pecho. Como cuando, de niña, se sentía sola por no tener las amigas que quisiera tener. Como cuando la llamaban "rara" o "sabelotodo". Como cuando se burlaban de sus dientes y de su cabello. Igual. Pero diferente.

_"No debería ser…"_

Ella siempre había estado con él. Siempre a su lado. Siempre había procurado ayudarle y que él se diera cuenta que ella estaría, indiscutiblemente, con él. Sin importar la tormenta inminente. Sin importar nada. Porque ella estaba ahí para él. Incondicionalmente. Tal vez, era eso.

_"No…"_

El recuerdo de aquella tarde aún estaba fresco. De hecho, no tenía más de un mes. Y, sin embargo, a ella le parecía una eternidad. Una eternidad dividida en pequeños fragmentos separados que no guardan relación alguna entre sí. Eso había sido su vida en ese mes. No más apuntes claros y resumidos; no más ideas nítidas; no más risas sinceras y no más noches en vela esperando por un momento que jamás llegaría.

No. Ahora, dormía en demasía. Tal vez, producto de no quererse encontrar con "ella". Tal vez, no quería intercambiar palabras falsas, cargadas de dolor o de ironía con la causante del nudo casi permanente que tenía en la garganta. Tal vez, no quería verla sonreír, radiante de alegría, mientras le contaba a sus amigas de aquel flamante novio que además era un excelente besador.

Y, de alguna manera, no se podía explicar sus ojeras o la falta de interés en las clases. No se podía explicar la ausencia de respuestas mordaces a los insultos por parte de Malfoy y los demás Slytherins. No se podía explicar cómo las palabras de su gran amigo; de su mejor amigo, de su único amigo, llegaban huecas a sus oídos; cuando todo lo que hacía durante el día era asentir con una expresión lejana en la mirada.

_"No…"_

Pero, se explicaba. Cómo se explica que las manecillas de un reloj no funcionen sin pilas o si los engranes están rotos, por más que se traten de mover. Simplemente inútil.

Las últimas palabras que había compartido con él resonaban aún en sus oídos, justo antes de evitar que ella dijera algo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo; pero que él, al igual que todos, conocía a la perfección. Por qué él lo sabía. Ella había llegado a esa conclusión sin mucho trabajo, porque era demasiado obvio para querer negarlo. Sabía lo que ella haría aquél día, y actuó primero. Sabía los sentimientos que ella profesaba, en un silencio mucho más elocuente que la mayoría de las palabras. Lo sabía. Y sin embargo, se lo dijo. Sin miramientos, y al mismo tiempo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que dicho decreto podría traer a la vida de ella.

Quizás él pensó que era lo mejor. Quizás él quiso que ella se enterara por su propia boca antes de que chismes y murmullos negativos llegaran a sus oídos. O, a lo mejor, creyó que no haría el daño hecho. Creía que si los sentimientos, si las ilusiones o las vagas ideas se hacían a un lado, podían (a su manera) ser amigos. O, en el peor de los casos que ella había pensado, tratando de encontrar un motivo, él la había querido ver sufrir. Quizás quiso ver su cara de asombro al confesarle su propio secreto. Quizás…

_"Por__ qué__"_

Sólo había atinado a sonreírle y a darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro. Un par de palabras que no estaba segura si habían sido las correctas o no. No estaba segura si había sido grosera o había sido apenas un susurro. Y no quería saberlo. No podría saberlo, de cualquier manera. Lo más que recordaba era haberse puesto en pie y subir hacia su cuarto. No corrió, ni lloró. Subió, con la cabeza en alto y caminando suavemente por las escaleras. Subió sin mirar atrás y tratando (aunque tampoco sabía si lo había logrado) de parecer serena e indiferente. Hacía un mes de eso, y había huido de la mirada azulada desde entonces.

La había buscado? Seguro que sí; pero como amigos. Harry se lo había dicho y ella misma había estado a punto de chocar con él en repetidas ocasiones. No había dicho ni una palabra. Sólo había conseguido seguir el paso, aún más rápido, para terminar entrando a cualquier salón o cuarto desocupado que encontrara en su paso; incapaz de mantenerse erguida y desafiante por más tiempo. Sólo así, en la aplastante soledad, era capaz de quitarse la coraza y permitirse escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sólo entonces era capaz de controlar su respiración hasta regresarla a la normalidad.

_"Por__qué__"_

Claro que la había buscado. Le había mandado cartas, que ella, después de haber intentado quemarlas, había terminado por guardar en un cajón. Las leería después. Cartas que, con toda seguridad, le pedían, le suplicaban, que volviera a hablarle. Cartas donde le aseguraba que a pesar de todo lo que pasara, siempre serían amigos.

Amigos. Más claro no podría ser. Pero que doloroso es decir la palabra, cuando todo lo que se pretende es justo lo contrario a lo que puede significar. Pero qué difícil es afrontarlo cuando se desea un poco más que eso. Llegar sólo un poco más allá de eso. Qué extraño es decirlo cuando en su mente, todas las versiones de sus sueños eran diferentes a la realidad.

Y que rabia contenida contra aquél, él que antes era el dueño de sus fantasías! Que ganas de gritar y de descubrir que todo era una simple pesadilla. Pero no lo era, y eso era lo que a ella le dolía más.

_"No es para mí…"_

Lo aceptaría. Debería aceptarlo. Lucharía por aceptarlo. Y tal vez, después de un tiempo, cuando la herida no estuviera tan fresca; tendría el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y decírselo. Para sonreírle y asegurarle que contaría con su amistad para siempre. Pero no ahora. No por ahora.

Tal vez, después su corazón empezaría a sanar. Tal vez, llegaría alguien más para ella. Alguien justamente hecho para ella y no para otra persona. Ese alguien de sus sueños que equivocadamente confundió con él.

Tal vez, la amistad regresaría, no integra, pero sí segura y aún más pura que siempre. Aunque por dentro su corazón se estuviera desgarrando cuando esos ojos azules se detuvieran en los suyos, porque no la mirarían en la forma que ella quisiera. Aunque su sonrisa y sus sonrojos fueran destinados a alguien más. Ella sanaría. Lo haría.

Pero, por ahora, se permitiría escuchar una vez más los latidos de un corazón. Los latidos de un corazón dañado por la levedad de las ilusiones en un mundo real. Los latidos de un corazón roto. Del suyo.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**En serio, fue algo que surgió muy rápido, pero tenía la idea rondando por la cabeza desde hace varios días y no pude soportarlo más…**

**En fin…los ****reviews****, aunque sólo sean críticas y tomatazos, son bienvenidos**

**No sé si dejarlo en ****one-shot**** o continuarlo así que agradecería sus sugerencias…**


End file.
